Slater
} Slater } Biographical Information Birthdate 11th March, 1864 (Age: 147) Perpetual Age 25 Created By Concealed Status Deceased Occupation Nomad Species Vampire Gender Male Height 5'8" (161cm) Hair Color Dark Brown Eye Color Crimson Red Skin Color Pale } Family Information Companions Paige (Girlfriend) Jamia Bennett } Special Characteristics Abilities Basic Vampire Abilities } Supernatural Information Significant Kills Marcus } Appearances First Seen Season 2 Last Seen Season 2 Played By Shane West "Various of debilitated complications arisen during the formidable exigencies upon the horrendous speculations of the original aggregation." ~Slater~ Slater was a vampire and the companion of his girlfriend Paige, whom is a werewolf. They also are joined with a witch Jamia Bennett who helped them seek out how to break The Sun & The Moon Curse. Early Life Slater grew up in the slums of Cairo. He lost his mother at a young age and had no knowledge of his father, and so was raised by his mother's extended family. After being passed around between family members who could feed him, his mother's uncle, a street performer, took him in and taught him different things like dancing and singing for money or selling trinkets and picking pockets. His uncle, after finding out his strange ability, wanted to make an immortal of great power. Despite this, Slater is very independent of his creator and refuses to be used as a weapon. Season 2 As a relevant guest arrives the door, she introduces herself as Paige and asks if she could use a phone to contact "Triple-A", as Destiny sniffs out that she's a wolf, Destiny alerts Vincent and the others and begins to fight off Paige while another uninvited guest enters the residence. Vincent, Ariana, Eric, Michael, Camille and André quickly search for other intruders. While not guarding the moonstone, the other uninvited guest known as Slater enters the vault and takes the legendary gem and quickly vanishes while summoning Paige to retreat. During the ending credits, Paige, Slater and Jamia are seen planning the last step of the ritual, which they mention will be the sacrifice of the three ingredients they need to obtain upon the next full moon, but won't be easy to accomplish. With the moonstone still in the possession of Slater & Paige, Eric decides to bring war upon them and to retrieve the legendary gem before a mistake is made upon the environment of humans. While delivering boxes into the storage room, Marcus uncovers that Paige & Marcus are apparently eating at his diner. From 40 kilometers away, Marcus begins to ease-drop and listen to what they are planning, which nothing was stated much. As they begin to leave, Slater looks directly at Marcus and gives him a nod, implying that he knew Marcus noticed them both and was listening to their conversation. Taking a break from dancing, Destiny informs Vincent that she received a text Marcus, stating that he discovered Paige & Slater in the diner. Astounded as it is, Ayana begins to question why is she helping Slater & Paige, which she replies that she was forced to act upon their treacherous scheme of breaking the curse between what binds them from apart. Selene soon informs Eric of what cemetary it will be located which gives them the whole operation of Paige, Slater & Jamia. Disgusting him of his ancient actions, Eric decides to turn the switch off of his emotions and not to feel any remorse before he begins to feed off humans during once The Old Ones end Slater's and Paige's reign of humanity. Camille visits Ayana and learns that the witch helping Paige & Slater (Jamia) is her estranged cousin that she never had information about. Ayana begins to discusses with Camille that her & Jamia created a proposal to not break The Sun & Moon Curse, but instead pretend and as the result of the outcome, cause pain afflictions upon them both (Slater & Paige). While working on an important case, Isabella discovers that Slater & Paige was behind one of the incidents involved with her case. As she informs Eric, she begins to see that this isn't the first time that they tried to uncover the location of the "moonstone" which they currently have in they're possession. During the ending credits, Slater begins to sort out and begins to choos the supernatural individuals (werewolf & vampire) that will be needed to break the curse, as Jamia locates all werewolves and vampires around the city, but Slater chooses the ones that matches the profile. As the credits appear, Slater mysteriously arrives across the street from Destiny and Dominic's residency and specifically keeps an eye on Dominic throughout the night, thinking he may be the werewolf he has chosen to be apart of the ritual's sacrifice. As he regains conciousness and not aware of where he is, Dominic begins to question himself as to what he did last night to make him result in a blackout, knowing that the full moon ins't until tomorrow night. Unexpectedly, Slater approaches Dominic and states to him that he and anothe is the key to this whole operation and concludes his saying with a grin. As Paige is awating for the night of the ritual, Slater informs her who to track down and pursue while the night is upon the city that never sleeps. As the ending credits occur & arriving at the scene of the crime, Paige begins to stand guard as everything is in preperation, while Slater quickly approaches Jamia, Dominic, & Sariah and becomes very fond of stating "Are we ready"! Ariana and Camille shows up to distract Slater & Paige from performing the ritual, in which Jamia has already began to bind the moonstone with the power of the moon, which is completely on it's axis. As Sariah begins to summon André, he hears her calls and resumes to her destination, where Camille and Ariana are holding off Slater & Paige in the fight of their lives. As Jamia completes the binding of the moonstone to the moon, she quickly conjures a spell to release Dominic from his pain and he transfigures into his wolf form and tries to escape the prescense of the battle until Slater stops his actions and nearly kills Dominic until Marcus arrives and quickly runs into Dominic's place. Slater incapitates Marcus's heart which he quickly dies. As Jamia conjures a spell and releases Sariah from her vervain inprisonment, Paige sees that they have been betrayed and she quickly tries to execute her until Ayana unknowingly arrives and together, they begin to cause pain inflictions among Slater & Paige which Eric & Vincent begin to take their positions and quickly decapaitates the heads of Slater & Paige. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. *'Super Speed' - Vampires are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form and can possibly out run a werewolf even in wolf form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility' - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These abilities increase with age. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Slater has the ability to switch off his humanity. Being technically deceased, vampires have the power to eradicate their ability to feel emotions such as fear or guilt, allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. A vampire without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and vampires who are over five-hundred years old are said to lose it altogether. *'Enhanced Emotions' - Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for vampires; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to turn off their emotions. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli' - He possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dream. *'Anger' - If emotional justifications are enhanced upon the specific situation, a vampire’s strength can become temporarily heightened and can even subjugate an older vampire within the moment. *'Eidetic Memory' - Vampires are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. Weaknesses *'Fire or Sunlight:' Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires and if they are exposed for too long. It will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to an Old One. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in, they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to The Old Ones. *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' The device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction:' If a vampire's heart is removed with horrendous extraction, it will cause instant death. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood, it will cause the vampire to become severely weak. If a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart, it will result in death. Physical Description Slater is described as a boyish-looking vampire with midnight hair, olive pallor, and an oddly cheerful look. Slater, like all vampires, possesses supernatural beauty, strength, stamina and speed as well as pale-hard skin. Personality Slater is described as sexy and athletic and possesses an easygoing charm. Slater has a good attitude as well as a clear sense of right and wrong. Slater is described as having a strong independent spirit, allowing him to decide things for himself and think on his own. He is also generous and caring to those around him. Category:Vampires Category:Species Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Supernatural